1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to screening for doors and other closures, and particularly to a system permitting screening to be combined with grille work discouraging unauthorized intrusion into a space associated with the closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally desirable, and in the best interest of energy conservation, to open doors and windows of a house or other structure during warm weather in order to attempt to maintain the interior of the structure at a comfortable temperature for persons therewithin without the use of refrigeration or other cooling systems. A difficulty arises, especially during the nighttime, with leaving such closures open, inasmuch as unauthorized entry into the structure is greatly facilitated. Although screens are commonly employed over openings provided in doors, windows, and the like, in order to prevent flies and other insects from entering the structure, such screens are no deterrent to the unauthorized entry of burglars. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a suitable grille in conjunction with such screens in order to prevent the unauthorized entry of persons into the building associated with the screens.
Examples of door and window screens having grilles associated therewith can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 332,655, issued Dec. 15, 1885, to R. Hammill; 600,904, issued Mar. 22, 1898, to T. H. C. Beall; 1,476,565, issued Dec. 4, 1923, to L. A. Yeager; and 1,991,532, issued Feb. 19, 1935, to G. P. Wicker. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 566,846, issued Sept. 1, 1896, to R. A. Dennison, discloses a spark guard, which although intended for use in conjunction with fireplaces, and the like, employs a combined screen and grille construction similar to those of the screen door and window constructions set forth in the prior patents cited above.